A combination drive engagement control and speed governor system has been taught in the prior art. See, for example, FIG. 21 of the Mar., 1987, Edition of the WABCO Publication entitled, "The Integrated Safety System for Commercial Vehicles", "Antilocking System ABS With Drive Engagement Regulator ASR". The valve system that is provided in this prior art arrangement of the control system is a combination of electrically actuated "so-called" distributing valves, that is, valves of the type which will only permit the operational states of "completely open" and "completely closed". Therefore, in spite of this, in order to essentially guarantee the vehicle operator a comfortable drive engagement control, the system must include an arrangement of restrictors and additional volumes connected in series (either upstream or downstream) with the particular distribution valve that is assigned this function. In FIG. 21 of this prior art publication, this distributing valve is identified as 10. Furthermore, this system must be specifically adjusted to the particular requirements encountered with various types of vehicles. Therefore, the adaptation of this known prior art drive engagement control and speed governor system to different types of vehicles and/or to new and/or improved developments of these would generally be expected to be rather elaborate and expensive for any individual case.